board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Name A Flaw/Part 1
Name a Flaw Day 1: Solid Snake - Asks Obvious Questions Name a Flaw Day 2: Tommy Vercetti - He Can't Swim Name a Flaw Day 3: Lara Croft - Her Sex Appeal Name a Flaw Day 4: Freya - Wasted Potential Name a Flaw Day 5: Ness - Terrible Design Name a Flaw Day 6: Rayne- Gothic Whore Name a Flaw Day 7: Sonic - Oblivious to Amy Rose's Appearance Name a Flaw Day 8: KOS-MOS - Metal Uterus Name a Flaw Day 9: Bowser - Poor Planning/Doesn't Take Advantage of Peach Name a Flaw Day 10: Yuna - Voice Acting/THE LAUGHING SCENE! Name a Flaw Day 11: Conker - Didn't Go Home Name a Flaw Day 12: Ryu Hayabusa - Owned by Birds Name a Flaw Day 13: Samus Aran - Loses Her Upgrades Name a Flaw Day 14: Raiden (MGS2) - His Taste in Women Name a Flaw Day 15: Alucard - Bad Voice Acting/Captin N Appearance Name a Flaw Day 16: Celes - Suicidal Name a Flaw Day 17: Duke Nukem - MIA Name a Flaw Day 18: Master Chief - Generic Name a Flaw Day 19: Revolver Ocelot - He's Controlled by an Arm Name a Flaw Day 20: Mega Man - Can't Duck/Can't Shoot Diagonally Name a Flaw Day 21: Rikku - Annoying Whore Name a Flaw Day 22: Ryu (Street Fighter) - Too Generic Name a Flaw Day 23: Donkey Kong - Has Nothing to do with Donkeys Name a Flaw Day 24: Magus - No Double Techs Name a Flaw Day 25: Mario - Overshadows Luigi Name a Flaw Day 26: Rinoa - Her Taste in Men Name a Flaw Day 27: Sam Fisher - He's Not Snake Name a Flaw Day 28: Albedo - Pedophile Name a Flaw Day 29: Cloud - Mental Instability/Overcompensation Name a Flaw Day 30: Liquid Snake - Becomes a Symbiotic Arm Name a Flaw Day 31: Nina (Breath of Fire) - Her Wings Are Useless Name a Flaw Day 32: Claire Redfield - Pedophile Name a Flaw Day 33: Tails - Physical Impossibility/Voice Acting Name a Flaw Day 34: Kirby - He Literally Sucks Name a Flaw Day 35: Shadow - His Dog Fights Better than he Does Name a Flaw Day 36: Auron - His Fake Coat Sling Name a Flaw Day 37: Sarah Kerrigan - Official Artwork Name a Flaw Day 38: Shadow the Hedgehog - He's Not Sonic Name a Flaw Day 39: The King of All Cosmos - Destructive When Drunk Name a Flaw Day 40: Frog - His Accent Name a Flaw Day 41: Lloyd Irving - Falls Asleep Standing Up Name a Flaw Day 42: Leon Kennedy - One Liners/ Can't Strafe Name a Flaw Day 43: Gordon Freeman - Mute Name a Flaw Day 44: Crono - Mute Name a Flaw Day 45: Laharl - Fears Sexy Women Name a Flaw Day 46: Guybrush Threepwood - Fights Like a Cow Name a Flaw Day 47: Sora - Big-Ass Yellow Shoes Name a Flaw Day 48: Tidus - His Name Name a Flaw Day 49: Ryo Hazuki - Never Accepts Sex Name a Flaw Day 50: Luigi - Coward Name a Flaw Day 51: Sheena Fujibayashi - Fights with Cards Name a Flaw Day 52: Terry Bogard - "Are You Ok?" *BAM* Name a Flaw Day 53: Dante - DMC2 Name a Flaw Day 54: Algus - Elitist Bastard Scum Name a Flaw Day 55: Agent 47 - Barcode Tattoo Name a Flaw Day 56: Terra - Product of Beastiality/Amano's Artwork Name a Flaw Day 57: Manny Calavera - Controls like **** Name a Flaw Day 58: Zero - Oh My God! They Killed Zero. YOU BASTARDS! Name a Flaw Day 59: Mask De Smith - Can't Get Blood from many Enemies Name a Flaw Day 60: Aya Brea - PE2 Name a Flaw Day 61: Bomberman - Blown up by his bombs Name a Flaw Day 62: Knuckles - Too Gullible Name a Flaw Day 63: Yuri (Shadow Hearts) - Loses Powers to "Mistletoe" Name a Flaw Day 64: Ridley - Fights in Tiny Rooms Name a Flaw Day 65: Bridget - "Dude looks like a lady" Name a Flaw Day 66: Kefka - Amano's Artwork/Psychotic Name a Flaw Day 67: Voldo - Spiked Codpiece Name a Flaw Day 68: JC Denton - Neo Wannabe Name a Flaw Day 69: The Boss (MGS3) - Uninspired Codename Name a Flaw Day 70: Rayman - Armless Name a Flaw Day 71: Serious Sam - He isn't Serious Name a Flaw Day 72: Fox McCloud - Requires Barrel Roll Instructions Name a Flaw Day 73: Simon Belmont - Captain N Appearance Name a Flaw Day 74: Mai Shuranai - Likes Andy Name a Flaw Day 75: Andy Bogard - Doesn't Flirt with Mai Name a Flaw Day 76: Sephiroth - Overcompensation Name a Flaw Day 77: Slippy - His Voice Name a Flaw Day 78: Riku - Angsty/Overconfident Name a Flaw Day 79: Yuffie - Steals Materia Name a Flaw Day 80: Johnny (GGX) - He's Slow Name a Flaw Day 81: Peppy Hare - Gets Replaced By Krystal Name a Flaw Day 82: Mega Man X - Can't Shoot Diagonally Name a Flaw Day 83: Roll - Vacuum Cleaner Arm Name a Flaw Day 84: Locke - Won't Admit He's a Thief Name a Flaw Day 85: Aeris - Died Name a Flaw Day 86: Falco - Calls Fox "Einstein" Name a Flaw Day 87: Krystal - Replaced Peppy Name a Flaw Day 88: Albel Nox - Talks Tough, but the Party Beats Him Name a Flaw Day 89: Yoshi - Dies When He Touches Water in SMS Name a Flaw Day 90: Zelda - Is Always Kidnapped/Isn't Playable Name a Flaw Day 91: Volgin - Creates Lightning -->Dies in Lightning Strike Name a Flaw Day 92: Red XIII - Wasted Potential in Advent Children Name a Flaw Day 93: Tassadar - Didn't Eject Before Crashing Name a Flaw Day 94: Dan Hibiki - Poor Range Name a Flaw Day 95: Croix - Angsty Name a Flaw Day 96: Soma Cruz - He Sucks at Running Name a Flaw Day 97: Shion Uzuki - Pretends to Need Glasses Name a Flaw Day 98: Ganondorf - Sucks at Ruling the world Name a Flaw Day 99: Axel (KH): Generic Name a Flaw Day 100: Sniper Wolf - Spawn Camper Name a Flaw Day 101: Fei Fong Wong - Too Angsty Name a Flaw Day 102: The Nameless One - He Has No Name Name a Flaw Day 103: Vic Viper - Has a Bad Yu-Gi-Oh Card Name a Flaw Day 104: Chun-Li - Dull Fighting Style Name a Flaw Day 105: Vyse - Oblivious to Women Name a Flaw Day 106: Flik - Throws Temper Tantrums/Oblivious to Women Name a Flaw Day 107: Ramza - Walks into a Bar, then Orders Milk Name a Flaw Day 108: Lord Zetta - Trapped his Soul in a Book Name a Flaw Day 109: Hojo - Spawned Sephiroth Name a Flaw Day 110: Ike - Couldn't save his Father Name a Flaw Day 111: Lan - Doesn't use PET for Porn Name a Flaw Day 112: Link - Pantless/Tights Confusion/Oblivious to Women Name a Flaw Day 113: Kasumi - Her Sex Appeal Name a Flaw Day 114: Ryuji Yamazaki - Rabid/Psychotic Name a Flaw Day 115: Jill Valentine - Tyrant Super Sucks Name a Flaw Day 116: Bowyer - Can only lock one button / Yoda he is not Name a Flaw Day 117: Otacon - Pees himself/***** his stepmom Name a Flaw Day 118: CATS - Massive Grammer Are Problems Name a Flaw Day 119: Nel Zelpher - She has Long Fingers Name a Flaw Day 120: Fayt Leingod - His Name Name a Flaw Day 121: Mid Boss (Disgaea) - He's not Playable Name a Flaw Day 122: Nightmare - Possessed by his Sword Name a Flaw Day 123: Dr. Wily - Creates Robots with Exploitable Flaws Name a Flaw Day 124: Millenia - Shares a Body with Elena Name a Flaw Day 125: Jin Saotome - His Taunts Involve Getting Naked Name a Flaw Day 126: Kuja - His Thong Name a Flaw Day 127: Justin (Grandia) - Has IQ of a Wet Rag Name a Flaw Day 128: Bobby Zilch - Lame Rival Name a Flaw Day 129: Raz - Big Head Name a Flaw Day 130: Solidus Snake - Was a Tool of the Patriots Name a Flaw Day 131: Ky Kiske - He has a Teacup Collection Name a Flaw Day 132: Master Hand - He's a ****ing Hand Name a Flaw Day 133: Irvine - Likes Selphie/Never Mentions Orphanage Name a Flaw Day 134: Sweet Tooth - Just Another Evil Clown Name a Flaw Day 135: Kuma - Get's Shot Down by other Pandas Name a Flaw Day 136: Tifa - Her Breasts/Doesn't Tell Cloud the Truth Name a Flaw Day 137: Rose - Never Shuts the **** Up Name a Flaw Day 138: Tron Bonne - Her Hair Name a Flaw Day 139: Phoenix Wright - His Game Didn't Sell Name a Flaw Day 140: Presea Combatir - Her Ribbon Doesn't Spin Name a Flaw Day 141: Fortune - Angsty Name a Flaw Day 142: Jr. - Doesn't have own series Name a Flaw Day 143: Xiaoyu - Makes Friends with Pandas Name a Flaw Day 144: Evil Gaia - Poor Excuse of a Boss Name a Flaw Day 145: Blue Badger - Doesn't "Badger" Witnesses Name a Flaw Day 146: Dick Gumshoe - Can't Distinguish Stuff Name a Flaw Day 147: Rydia - Lettuce Rydia/Low HP Name a Flaw Day 148: Sub-Zero - Doesn't say "GET OVER HERE!" Name a Flaw Day 149: Edgar Figaro - Ladies Man who Never Gets Laid Name a Flaw Day 150: Kairi - Big Feet/Becomes Comatose Name a Flaw Day 151: Cait Sith - Meaningless Sacrifice/Fights with Megaphones Name a Flaw Day 152: Gillian Seed - Sucks at Flirting/Has Amnesia Name a Flaw Day 153: 343 Guilty Spark - His Humming Name a Flaw Day 154: Kratos (God of War) - He Killed Himself Name a Flaw Day 155: Marina Lightyears - Poor Bodyguard Name a Flaw Day 156: Xavier Stone - No One Cares about Him Name a Flaw Day 157: Edge - Fights Fire with Fire/Is Whipped/Dies too Easily Name a Flaw Day 158: Rodyle - Tricks and Gets Tricked/He's Ugly Name a Flaw Day 159: Sabin Figaro - Mash/Jumps into Waterfalls Willingly Name a Flaw Day 160: Kratos Aurion - Doesn't Pass Intelligence to Lloyd/Cliche Whore Name a Flaw Day 161: Star Wolf Team - Loses Easily Despite Ships Name a Flaw Day 162: Miles Edgeworth - Can't Control His Witnesses Name A Flaw Day 163: Gilgamesh - Uses Excalipur Name A Flaw Day 164: Sal Manella - Bad Internet Lingo Stereotype/ROFS Name A Flaw Day 165: Whispy Woods - Provides Kirby Weapons to Defeat Him Name a Flaw Day 166: Cream the Rabbit - Her Name and Voice Name a Flaw Day 167: Ansem - DARKNESS! Name a Flaw Day 168: Zelos Wilder - Flip Flopper/Replaces Kratos Name a Flaw Day 169: Tina Armstrong - Unsexy Last Name Name a Flaw Day 170: Tom Nook - No Racoon Mafia/Keeps you in Debt Name a Flaw Day 171: Reisz - Her Brother/She Changes Names Constantly Name a Flaw Day 172: Gulliver - Falls off His Boat Name a Flaw Day 173: chaos - Poor Capitalization Name a Flaw Day 174: Ultros - Takes 5 Minutes to Lift Weights/No Tentacle Rape Name a Flaw Day 175: Colette Brunel - Apology Whore/Hides Things too Often Name a Flaw Day 176: Kain Highwind - He's a Flip Flopper Name a Flaw Day 177: the Wanderer - His Real Name is Wanda Name a Flaw Day 178: Harry Mason - Vacations in Silent Hill/Died like a punk/Lacked Personality Name a Flaw Day 179: James Sunderland - Forgot How His Wife Died Name a Flaw Day 180: Scorpion - Limited Vocabulary/Indecisive/Inferior to Sub-Zero Name a Flaw Day 181: Vivi - Whines too much/Isn't the Main Character Name a Flaw Day 182: Hitomi - Her Sex Appeal Name a Flaw Day 183: Carmen Sandiego - Hires Stupid Henchmen Name a Flaw Day 184: Manfred Von Karma - 15-Year Old Bullet Wound/Letter of his own Handwriting Name a Flaw Day 185: The Judge - Head Doesn't Shine/Technologically Impaired Name a Flaw Day 186: Blaze the Cat - Just another Sonic Character, but Slower Name a Flaw Day 187: Dry Bones - Replaced Koopa Troopa in MKDS/Inconsistent Weaknesses Name a Flaw Day 188: The Great Mighty Poo - He's Literally Crap/Wants Conker Up his Ass Name a Flaw Day 189: Navi - "HEY LISTEN!" Name a Flaw Day 190: Ash - Didn't Hulk Up, then Died Name a Flaw Day 191: Regal Bryant - No Hands, No Hadoken, No Service Name a Flaw Day 192: Jecht - Drunk Ass Dad/Sucks at Naming Blitzball Shots Name a Flaw Day 193: Citan Uzuki - Can't Use Sword Until Later in the Game Name a Flaw Day 194: Amy Rose - Obsesses over Sonic Name a Flaw Day 195: The Prince of All Cosmos - Dwarfed by the King Name a Flaw Day 196: Billy Kane - Iori Kicked his Ass Name a Flaw Day 197: Noa - Intelligence of a 3-Year Old Name a Flaw Day 198: Tingle - 38-Year Old Pervert Name a Flaw Day 199: Heather Morris - Looks like a Whore Name a Flaw Day 200: Protoman - Isn't Playable Name a Flaw Day 201: Anakin Skywalker - Didn't Have High Ground/Ruined Vader/Angsty Name a Flaw Day 202: Joe Higashi - Full Moon Taunt/Fades in Strength Name a Flaw Day 203: Genis Sage - Racist Punk Name a Flaw Day 204: Princess Toadstool/Peach - Is in Another Castle Name a Flaw Day 205: Jam Kuradoberi - "You Burned Down My Restaurant!" *Attacks Random People* Name a Flaw Day 206: Galuf - Dies, then Immediately Replaced by Krile Name a Flaw Day 207: Lenneth Valkyrie - Expensive and Rare Game/Loves Lucian Name a Flaw Day 208: Cole Gannon - Dumb Hair Name a Flaw Day 209: Karin - Abandoned Uniform for Slutty Clothes Name a Flaw Day 210: Marle - Spoiled Brat/Tomboy Princess/Marries Crono Name a Flaw Day 211: Millia Rage - Zato Issues Name a Flaw Day 212: Espio the Chameleon - Not in Enough Sonic Games Name a Flaw Day 213: Dark Magician Girl - Hentai Fodder/Average as a Sacrifice Name a Flaw Day 214: Zidane - Random Angst/Tail Name a Flaw Day 215: Jesus - Laggy Respawn Name a Flaw Day 216: Jugger - He's a Ball Name a Flaw Day 217: Samanosuke - Randomly Time Travels Name a Flaw Day 218: Vahn - "What's a Pimp?" Name a Flaw Day 219: Bass - Vegeta Complex/Sounds like a Fish Name a Flaw Day 220: Serge - Harle Flirts with Him/the Naked Scene Name a Flaw Day 221: Jon Irenicus - Isn't a robot monkey/Wasted Use of a Harem Name a Flaw Day 222: Hector (Fire Emblem) - Weak in FE6 Name a Flaw Day 223: Luke Skywalker - Incest/Too Short for a Stormtrooper Name a Flaw Day 224: Dr. Loboto - His Game Didn't Sell Name a Flaw Day 225: Morpheus - Organizes a SEXY PARTY!/Failed Belief System Name a Flaw Day 226: Dracula - Stocks Holy Weapons in Castle Name a Flaw Day 227: Wile E. Coyote - Buys from Acme Name a Flaw Day 228: Uchiha Sasuke - Angsty Name a Flaw Day 229: Laguna - Indirectly Cause the Birth of Rinoa Name a Flaw Day 230: Umaro - Uncontrollable/Wasted Relic Slots Name a Flaw Day 231: Marth - Can't Promote Stuff/Doesn't Wear Pants Name a Flaw Day 232: Jack of Blades - Not Much Going For Him Name a Flaw Day 233: Captain Falcon - Ganondorf Stole His Moves/Brass Nipples Name a Flaw Day 234: Ein - Doesn't Realize He's in the VG Equivalent of a Harem Anime Name a Flaw Day 235: Error - Doesn't Use Punctuation/Doesn't Have His Own (Real) Game Name a Flaw Day 236: Senel - Girl Trouble Name a Flaw Day 237: Raine Sage - Doesn't Beat Up Lloyd and Genis Enough/Afraid of Water Name a Flaw Day 238: Bill Nye (the Science Guy) - Makes People Think He's Flawless, Forcing them to say "Doesn't Belong Here." Name a Flaw 239: Trevor Belmont - People Forgot About His First Game, Thanks to them Talking About Someone Else Name a Flaw Day 240: Wesker - Wears Sunglasses at Night Name a Flaw Day 241: Sophia Esteed - "D.I.D" Syndrome/Scared of Computer Games/Forgot to Zip her Pants Name a Flaw Day 242: Hector (Castlevania: CoD) - Inferior to Hector from FE Name a Flaw Day 243: Matthew - Hard to Level at First Name a Flaw Day 244: Sophitia - People are Bipolar about her and Cassandra Name a Flaw Day 245: George W. Bush - "Only One?" Name a Flaw Day 246: Cassandra - People are Bipolar about her and Sophitia Name a Flaw Day 247: The Joker - Abuses Harly Quinn Name a Flaw Day 248: Jet the Hawk - Yet ANOTHER New Sonic Character Name a Flaw Day 249: Athena (SNK) - Her NES Game Name a Flaw Day 250: Grahf - He Doth Desire too much Power Name a Flaw Day 251: Little Mac - Midget who Fights Musclemen Name a Flaw Day 252: Sun Shang Xiang - Her Name is Hard to Pronounce Name a Flaw Day 253: Kain R. Heinlein - Loses to Rock Howard Name a Flaw Day 254: MOMO - Jailbait/"Mystic Powers"/Not Enough Panty Shots Name a Flaw Day 255: Sailor Moon - She's a Moron/Spawned Chibiusa Name a Flaw Day 256: Shigeru Miyamoto - Refuses to Make a Religion Out of Himself Name a Flaw Day 257: Dr. Claw - His Face/Hires Stupid Minions/Never "Gets Inspector Gadget Next Time" Name a Flaw Day 258: Felix - "Why?"/Randomly Mute Name a Flaw Day 259: Captain Jack Sparrow - Worst. Pirate. EVAR./Bad at Flirting Name a Flaw Day 260: Ramsus - Inferiority Complex/Isn't Playable Until the End Name a Flaw Day 261: Bill Clinton - Doesn't Inhale/Banged Fat and Mean People Name a Flaw Day 262: Calvin Coolidge - Became President, Didn't Do Much Else Name a Flaw Day 263: Id - Lame Make-Up Name a Flaw Day 264: King Kong - Beastiality Name a Flaw Day 265: Summoned Skull - Low Defense Name a Flaw Day 266: Serra - She Talks Name a Flaw Day 267: Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Works for People that Hate Him/The Hyphen in his Name/The Song Name a Flaw Day 268: Viewtiful Joe - Prefers Action Movies to Sex/"HENSHIN A GO-GO BABY!/Doesn't Deserve Silvia Name a Flaw Day 269: Chester A. Arthur - Was President, but No One Read the Topic Message, so the Forgot Name a Flaw Day 270: Barry Bonds - "He's an egotistical, arrogant ****ard who thought he could cheat and get away with it, completely defiling the game we love and spitting on its most cherished records." Name a Flaw Day 271: Groundskeeper Willie - No Scotchtoberfest/Three Axe Death/Weak Accent Name a Flaw Day 272: Master Shake - Stupid and Annoying Name a Flaw Day 273: Maria Traydor - Overshadows Better Characters/Is in Star Ocean 3 Name a Flaw Day 274: The Inanimate Carbon Rod - Stole Homer's Glory/Is Inanimate/Not Enough Appearances Name a Flaw Day 275: Bubsy - "What could possibly go wrong?" Name a Flaw Day 276: Chuck Norris - Fad is Over/Vin Diesel is Better/PADDLES Name a Flaw Day 277: Hannibal Lecter - Mispronounced "Chianti" Name a Flaw Day 278: Tommy Oliver - Never Banged Pink Ranger Name a Flaw Day 279: The Brain - Brings Pinky Along, Knowing Pinky Always ***** Up Name a Flaw Day 280: Eve - "Oddly sexual for a body-snatching mitochondrion" Name a Flaw Day 281: Rock Howard - Emo Name a Flaw Day 282: Ghaleon - Looks and Sounds Constipated Name a Flaw Day 283: Jessica - Dresses Like a Whore/Has Distracting Boobs Name a Flaw Day 284: Whammy - PWNED by Michael Larson/Looks Like Boy George] Name a Flaw Day 285: Julia Chang - Her Mother is Hotter Name a Flaw Day 286: Randy Orton - Diamond Cutter > RKO/Inspired ExTha/Jackass Name a Flaw Day 287: Dick Cheney - His Heart and His Aim Name a Flaw Day 288: Faye Valentine - Man Faye/Tries to Stop Spike at the End Name a Flaw Day 289: Admiral Ackbar - IT'S A TRAP! *Gets Caught* Name a Flaw Day 290: EVA - Her Sex Appeal Name a Flaw Day 291: Hideo Kojima - Gives into Peer Pressure Name a Flaw Day 292: Rey Mysterio - Ertyu Likes Him/619 = POS Name a Flaw Day 293: Head of Square - Enix - Can't Use ATB or Magic Correctly Name a Flaw Day 294: Lu Bu - Is Considered Strong, but Dies in Weak Fashion Name a Flaw Day 295: Rebecca Chambers - Maces Chris Redfield in the Face Name a Flaw Day 296: Inspector Gadget - He's a Cartoon Moron who was in a Bad Live-Action Movie Name a Flaw Day 297: Cammy - Chun-Li is More Popular/Doesn't Take Off her Weird Camoflague Name a Flaw Day 298: Prime Evil - Had Nothing to do with the Original Ghostbusters Name a Flaw Day 299: The Rock - The People's Elbow/Ditched WWE for Movies Name a Flaw Day 300: Awesome Possum - Wasted Day 300 Name a Flaw Day 301: Supergirl - Superman with a Sex Change Name a Flaw Day 302: Ken Masters - Ryu with a Sex Change..........Head Swap Name a Flaw Day 303: Roxas - Lack of Air Time/Missed the Beach Trip/Not a Boss Fight Name a Flaw Day 304: The GTA3 Guy - Has a Name/Doesn't Have a Name/Can't Swim Name a Flaw Day 305: Tiny the Stone Giant - God-Awful Armor Name a Flaw Day 306: Yangus - His Sprite Name a Flaw Day 307: Marsala - Wasted Day 307 Name a Flaw Day 308: Harry Potter - Has Horrible Hunches/Angst+Girl Problems/Couldn't Save Dumbledore Name a Flaw Day 309: King Trode - Unaware of His Uglyness Name a Flaw Day 310: Nemesis - Limited Vocabulary/Lost a Fist Fight to Milla Jovovich Name a Flaw Day 311: Trish - Made Dante say, "LIIIIIIIGHHHT!" Name a Flaw Day 312: CjayC - No Spring Contest/Sold Out/Hires Inept Moderators/New Layout Name a Flaw Day 313: Ashley - LEON! HELP! Name a Flaw Day 314: Maria - Her Association to Shadow Name a Flaw Day 315: Roger Rabbit - No Self Control Name a Flaw Day 316: Tony Blair - Head up Bush's Ass, Supports Newcastle Name a Flaw Day 317: Cid Highwind - Treats Shera like ****, forcing her to make tea for people that didn't drink any. Name a Flaw Day 318: Cliff Fittir - His Name is Fittir Name a Flaw Day 319: Willow - Superpowered Sidekick/"Magic is Drugs" Name a Flaw Day 320: Starscream - Chronic Backstab Syndrome Name a Flaw Day 321: The Burger King - Looks like a Child Molester/Sleeps with Men, then Pays them with Sandwiches/Neverending Facial Expression Name a Flaw Day 322: Mayor McCheese - Got Ratted Out by Ronald McDonald Name a Flaw Day 323: Red XII - Not as Good as Red XIII Name a Flaw Day 324: Q (Street Fighter) - Not as Cool as other Q's Name a Flaw Day 325: Sakura (Card Captors) - Loli Fodder Name a Flaw Day 326: Loonatics - They SUCK Name a Flaw Day 327: Gwonam - Was in Zelda CD-I Name a Flaw Day 328: Michelle Chang - Monotonous Throws/Native-American with Chinese Name Name a Flaw Day 329: Jack Bauer - He Spawned Kim/His Time Usage is Predictable Name a Flaw Day 330: UltimaterializerX - Doesn't Ultamaterialize things/Overshadowed by a Shirt/People Agree with Him No Matter what he Says Name a Flaw Day 331: Freddie Mercury - AIDS Name a Flaw Day 332: Seifer - "This is undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." / Gets Owned by Squall, Despite Having Chances to do the Owning Name a Flaw Day 333: Flonne - Love Freak Name a Flaw Day 334: Big the Cat - Waste of Organs Name a Flaw Day 335: Salem the Cat - No Cat on Witch Action/Not the Main Character Name a Flaw Day 336: The Noid - Easily Avoidable Name a Flaw Day 337: Jude Maverick - His father is an angsting idiot that's almost as bad as Sasuke Name a Flaw Day 338: Etna - She's Flat Name a Flaw Day 339: Ertyu - Trusted Sess/Devils Lost This Year/Whined About Being Nominated, Whilst Nominating Many Name a Flaw Day 340: Midgar Zolom - Was Overpowered, but Owned by Sephiroth Name a Flaw Day 341: Jay Solano - N-Gage'd Name a Flaw Day 342: Ned - Not Enough Screen Time/Talks Through a Voice Box Name a Flaw Day 343: Arthur Dent - Bad with Thursdays/Doesn't Visit Board 402 Name a Flaw Day 344: Magneto - Jobs to Lesser Mutants Name a Flaw Day 345: Simba - Trusted Scar/Couldn't Save Mufasa/Hamlet Wannabe Name a Flaw Day 346: Psylocke - Killed by Vargas/Wasted Potential in X3/Purple Hair Name a Flaw Day 347: Scar - Gained Control, then Ruined the Kingdom Name a Flaw Day 348: Kid - Manipulated by Dark Serge Too Easily/Bad Accent Name a Flaw Day 349: Kitana - Overshadowed by Her Sister Name a Flaw Day 350: Demyx - Idolizes Jeff Jarrett/"Kill 10 Enemies in 10 Seconds"/Overshadowed by 1000 Heartless Fight Name a Flaw Day 351: Richard Dawson - Kisses EVERY Woman he Sees Name a Flaw Day 352: Albus Dumbledore - Jobbed to a Lesser Wizard/"Angrydore" Name a Flaw Day 353: Sesshomaru Purified - Got His Name from Inuyasha Name a Flaw Day 354: Wolverine - He's the John Cena of Marvel Comics Name a Flaw Day 355: Mikey - Doesn't Move or Sing Well/Not Mikey from the Spirit Squad....MIKEY! Name a Flaw Day 356: Sesshomaru - He's from Inuyasha/Didn't Kill Kagome Name a Flaw Day 357: Milla Jovovich - Is in Crappy Movies/Not Enough Boobage Name a Flaw Day 358: Cancer - Didn't Infect Bush/Kills Innocent People Name a Flaw Day 359: Randall - Poor Customer Service Skills Name a Flaw Day 360: Triple H - Married into Vince's Family to Get Ahead/Big Nose Name a Flaw Day 361: Michael Jackson - Plastic Surgery'D/Pedophile/No Sequel to Moonwalker Name a Flaw Day 362: Red and Gold Knight - Cheapskate Name a Flaw Day 363: William Henry Harrison - Suffered Fatal Disease from Speaking too Long Name a Flaw Day 364: Spring - Screwy Weather/Allergies Name a Flaw Day 365: Summer - Heat/Bug Bites Name a Flaw Day 366: Fall - School Starts Name a Flaw Day 367: Winter - Too Cold/Death Poems Name a Flaw Day 368: Daria - Went from Beavis and Butt-head to a Less Successful Spinoff Name a Flaw Day 369: Jack Thompson - He's a Doucheface Name a Flaw Day 370: Nintendo - Treatment of Gunpei Yokoi/Constant Rehashes/Fanboys Name a Flaw Day 371: Starfire - IQ Drop in TV Show Name a Flaw Day 372: Kim Possible - Play on Words Name which Sucks Name a Flaw Day 373: Meta Knight - Got Bugged, Didn't Know It/Wasn't in SSBM/Badass in Cute World Name a Flaw Day 374: Q (Star Trek) - Pwned by Lesser Beings on a Yearly Basis Name a Flaw Day 375: Q (James Bond) - Not as good as Street Fighter Q/Didn't Make Explosive Sandwiches or Snake Guns Name a Flaw Day 376: The Sorrow - Bad Boss Fight/Talks to Dead While Alive-Can't Do Opposite Name a Flaw Day 377: Justin_Brett - Gets Pity Votes/Can't Take Criticism Despite Volunteering to this Thread Name a Flaw Day 378: Sakura (Naruto) - The Ninja Version of Kagome Name a Flaw Day 379: Clint Eastwood - Typecast/Bridges of Madison County Name a Flaw Day 380: Lola Bunny - Token Female Character Name a Flaw Day 381: Monkey D. Luffy - Can't Swim because of Fruit/Dubbed by 4Kids Name a Flaw Day 382: Gotspork - Tries to be a Girl Name a Flaw Day 383: MaxedOutRyu - Not Enough of Him Name a Flaw Day 384: Roronoa Zoro - Pirate-Hunter Pirate/Mouth Sword=WTF/His Rival Fell Down Steps Name a Flaw Day 385: Ryoga Hibiki - Negative Sense of Direction/In Love with Akane Name a Flaw Day 386: Dopefish - Stupid Name a Flaw Day 387: Giant Enemy Crab - Weak point=MASSIVE DAMAGE Name a Flaw Day 388: Metal Sonic - Often Confused for other Sonics Name a Flaw Day 389: Aqua Man - Crappiest "Major" Superhero Name a Flaw Day 390: Kane - Lost the Mask Name a Flaw Day 391: E.T - E.T. Phone Home Sucky Game Name a Flaw Day 392: Vin Diesel - Didn't Show Up in Fast and Furious Sequels Name a Flaw Day 393: Myotismon - Died, Only to Revive in Weaker Forms Name a Flaw Day 394: Tobias - He's a Nevermude Name a Flaw Day 395: Top Man - His Power Beats Shadow Man for some Reason Name a Flaw Day 396: _SmurfX_- He's a Troll/He Rigs His Contests Name a Flaw Day 397: John McCain - Lost to Bush, and is Now Kissing His Ass Name a Flaw Day 398: IhatethisCPU - Uses a CPU he Hates Name a Flaw Day 399: Ditto - Low HP that Never Changes/Conformist Name a Flaw Day 400: John Madden - Tinactin/Everything He Says Is Annoying/His Games Suck Because Ertyu Beats Them Name a Flaw Day 401: Psycho Mantis - Got Owned By Switching the Contoller to another Port Name a Flaw Dzy 402: Gambit - Not in X-Men Movies/Has a Girlfriend He Can't Have Sex With Name a Flaw Day 403: Hamlet - Had No Conviction in his Actions/Treated Ophelia Horribly Name a Flaw Day 404: Jack O'Neill - He's Macguyver/Promotion=Less Airtime Name a Flaw Day 405: Yorda - No Speech Translation/Damsel in Distress x 1 Million Name a Flaw Day 406: Diddy Kong - Not as Cool as Donkey Kong/Wasn't Playable in DKC3 Name a Flaw Day 407: Aeris (VGCats) - Named After Spoiler Fodder Name a Flaw Day 408: Kid Chameleon - Wasted Day 408........DIE! Name a Flaw Day 409: Oedipus - Had Sex with his Mother/Pokes His Eyes Out Afterwards Name a Flaw Day 410: That Man - Didn't Have a Real Name Name a Flaw Day 411: 1998 - America seemed to have nothing better to do then figure out whether President Clinton had sex with some woman other than his wife Name a Flaw Day 412: Goofy - Square faked his "Tragic Death Scene"/"Garsh" Name a Flaw Day 413: Severus Snape - Tries to fill, by himself, dozens of plotholes in the beginning of the sixth book/Kills Dumbledore/Separating Character and Actor is Impossible Name a Flaw Day 414: The Spirit Squad - Not Enough People Care to Summon Them Name a Flaw Day 415: McDonalds - Used as Scapegoat for Fat People/"WHAT HAPPENED TO GRIMACE?"/Bad Service Name a Flaw Day 416: The Kool-Aid Man - No Respect for Property Values/Doesn't Change Colors Name a Flaw Day 417: Sir Chris - Favorite Character Has No Name/Thinks He's a Paladin Name a Flaw Day 418: Jenna Jameson - Was Completely ****** Up before Hitting Big Name a Flaw Day 419: Rudy Roughnight - Mute Name a Flaw Day 420: Mike Tyson - Bit Off Holyfield's Ear Name a Flaw Day 421: Reggie Fils-Aime - He does nothing more than tell Nintendo fans what they want to hear, and what's sad is that said fans actually listen to him/His Last Name is Hard to Prounounce Name a Flaw Day 422: The Buffalo Bills - Made a Dynasty of Losers, Bad Quarterbacks, Scott Norwood, and Crappy Management Name a Flaw Day 423: Corey Feldman - Is Corey Feldman/Always Attached to Corey Haim Name a Flaw Day 424: David Bowie - Hid the Fate of Major Tom Name a Flaw Day 425: Jay Ziegler - Coma'd Name a Flaw Day 426: Malcolm Reynolds - Won't Bang the Right Women Name a Flaw Day 427: Virginia Maxwell - Poor Attacker Name a Flaw Day 428: Castor Troy - Turned into John Travolta Name a Flaw Day 429: Thunder Hawk - Native American Stereotype/Taller than Sagat, the "Tall Guy" Name a Flaw Day 430: Stella - She's in the Winx Club Name a Flaw Day 431: Shadow Ryoko - No Nekkid Picz/More Diseases than Mayo Clinic Name a Flaw Day 432: Carlton Banks - His Dance, Which there isn't Enough Of Name a Flaw Day 433: The Letter Q - Always Followed by U Name a Flaw Day 434: PS2 - Disk Read Error/Breaks Too Easily Name a Flaw Day 435: Cody Travers - His Name Name a Flaw Day 436: Q (Doug) - Her Float Sucked Name a Flaw Day 437: Sanji - His Dub Voice Name a Flaw Day 438: Jake "the Snake" Roberts - Hardcore Drug Addict/Not on a Plane Name a Flaw Day 439: Spongebob Squarepants - He's on Nickelodeon/He's Not Funny/He's an Idiot Name a Flaw Day 440: Beavis - Lets Butt-Head Smack Him/Bad with Women/Not Funny Name a Flaw Day 441: Jebediah Springfield - Was a Pirate/A BIG FAT PHONY! Name a Flaw Day 442: Silent Bob - Isn't Silent All the Time/Hangs Out with Jay Name a Flaw Day 443: Pinky - "NARF!"/Annoying/Never Knows What He's Pondering Name a Flaw Day 444: The Trix Rabbit - Didn't Kill the Kids or Buy his Own Box/He's White Name a Flaw Day 445: Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo - Too Many Bo's Name a Flaw Day 446: Wang Tang - His Name/Goku Rip-Off Name a Flaw Day 447: Omega Red - Doc Ock Rip-Off Name a Flaw Day 448: Maleficent - Her Name/Her Curse Sucks/Gets Beat by a Kid while Being a Dragon/Confused for Witch of Snow White Name a Flaw Day 449: Damon Gant - Not as good at committing crimes as he is at solving them/Is Only in One Case Name a Flaw Day 450: Bruce Wayne/Batman - Associated himself with those posers who needed superpowers to be heroic/Batsuit Nipples Name a Flaw Day 451: Zordon - Has to get Teenagers to Fight for Him/Is a Diembodied Head Name a Flaw Day 452: Redd White - Tries to embellishify his vocabularation by addending nonexistantial words Name a Flaw Day 453: Lord Zedd - Married Rita Repulsa and Lived in a Trailer on the Moon Name a Flaw Day 454: What's Her Face - Let's Cheerleader Control Her/Has No Name Name a Flaw Day 455: Mumm-Ra - Dies if he Sees His Reflection/Jobs to Everyone Name a Flaw Day 456: Name a Flaw - Topics Go Too Fast Name a Flaw Day 457: The Cookie Monster - He Sold Out Name a Flaw Day 458: GOB - He Made a Huge Mistake Name a Flaw Day 459: The Viruses (Dr. Mario) - Ripoff of Tetris Blocks Name a Flaw Day 460: The Color Maroon - Synonymous with Stranded or Isolated Name a Flaw Day 461: The Walrus - Wasted Day 461 Name a Flaw Day 462: Board 8 - Whining Name a Flaw Day 463: Karin - Not in Enough Games Name a Flaw Day 464: Encyclopedia Dramatica - Gross Porn Images Name a Flaw Day 465: Captain America - Misplaced Era Name a Flaw Day 466: Tombstone - Wasted Day 466 Name a Flaw Day 467: Woozie - He's Blind Name a Flaw Day 468: Centwaur - Had a Disappointing Successor Name a Flaw Day 469: Galactus - He Gets Eaten Name a Flaw Day 470: SephirothG - Has Sephiroth in his Name Name a Flaw Day 471: Seiken Densetsu 3 - No English Port Name a Flaw Day 472: Tuxedo Mask - Poor Taste in Sailor Scouts Name a Flaw Day 473: Decoy Octopus - Not Enough Screentime Name a Flaw Day 474: Ego the Living Planet - No Thor Fans on the Board Name a Flaw Day 475: The Creeper - Needs to Shave his Back Name a Flaw Day 476: The Green Goblin - Ridiculous Costume in the Movie Name a Flaw Day 477: Zexion - Weapon *Spoiler* Name a Flaw Day 478: Vulcan Raven - Owned by Claymore Mines Name a Flaw Day 479: Cyclops - Can't Control His Powers Without Being Blind or Using the Visor Name a Flaw Day 480: DiZ - Blew Himself Up with His Machine Name a Flaw Day 481: Xehanort - No Billy Zane Name a Flaw Day 482: Yusuke Urameshi - Doesn't Tap Botan Name a Flaw Day 483: G-Man - Not Having a Wonderful Time Name a Flaw Day 484: May - Replaced Misty Name a Flaw Day 485: Scrooge McDuck - Unsanitary Habit of Swimming in Money Name a Flaw Day 486: Duck Dodgers - Incompetent Name a Flaw Day 487: Ranma Saotome - Believes He's "Cursed" Name a Flaw Day 488: Pikachu - Sold Out to Give Pokemon a Kiddy Image Name a Flaw Day 489: Atari 2600 - E.T. Name a Flaw Day 490: Gaston - Made for a perfectly good self-centered chauvinist, then botched it all by becoming completely insane Name a Flaw Day 491: Soylent Green - Is People Name a Flaw Day 492: The Pain - Bad Backstory Name a Flaw Day 493: Mr. T - Pities All but Himself Name a Flaw Day 494: Shoenin_Kakashi - Didn't get a perfect bracket rather than a zero bracket Name a Flaw Day 495: Black People - Embargoing the N-Word Name a Flaw Day 496: Mumei - Obsession with Monster Name a Flaw Day 497: Captain Barbossa - Obsession with Apples Name a Flaw Day 498: Elroy Jetson - Stupid Secret Language Name a Flaw Day 499: Will Smith - He got in one little fight, and his mom got scared and said "You're moving with your auntie and your uncle in Bel-Air." Name a Flaw Day 500: Darkwing Duck - No Kingdom Hearts Appearance Name a Flaw Day 501: Crossfiyah - It's Easy to Yell "CROSSSFIYAAAAAAHHH!" Name a Flaw Day 502: Eon8 - Nothing Happened Name a Flaw Day 503: Corey Haim - Wasted Day 503 Name a Flaw Day 504: Kaz Hirai - RIIIIIIIIDGE RACER! Name a Flaw Day 505: Ronaldinho - Overrated Name a Flaw Day 506: White People - No Ethnic Pride without Supremacy Name a Flaw Day 507: Axl (Mega Man X) - Isn't X or Zero Name a Flaw Day 508: Glen Quagmire - Overuses "Giggity" Name a Flaw Day 509: Brock Sampson - Works with the Venture Family Name a Flaw Day 510: Queen Beryl - Her Name was Ertyu'd Name a Flaw Day 511: Vincent Valentine - Let His Girlfriend get Banged by Hojo Name a Flaw Day 512: Evil the Cat - Wasted Day 512 Name a Flaw Day 513: Wobbuffet - Useless in SSBM Name a Flaw Day 514: Samuel L. Jackson - Never Heard of the Country "What?" Name a Flaw Day 515: Sarah (El Goonish Shive) - Dull Compared to the Rest of the Cast Name a Flaw Day 516: Jack O'Lantern - Already has a Face Carved into It Name a Flaw Day 517: Ashton Kutcher - Thinks He's Awesome when He's Not Name a Flaw Day 518: Silent Hill - Silent Hill 4 Name a Flaw Day 519: Phillip Banks - Doesn't Throw Enough People Out of Houses Name a Flaw Day 520: Ace Cooper - Inferior to Sly Name a Flaw Day 521: Zinedine Zidane - Got Ejected in Final Game Name a Flaw Day 522: LegendaryMOR - No Rooom to Grow Because He's Maxed Out Name a Flaw Day 523: Jay (and Silent Bob) - Isn't Silent Name a Flaw Day 524: Negaduck - Confusing Origin Name a Flaw Day 525: Claude Kenni - His Gun Broke Name a Flaw Day 526: Dr. Robotnik - His Name is Eggman Later Subjects The End (Metal Gear Solid 3) Sailor Saturn Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3) Rena Lanford (Star Ocean: the Second Story) Davis Motomiya (Digimon) Stafy Kenny (South Park) The Undertaker Crash Bandicoot Phantasy Star 3 YTMND Raven (Teen Titans) Ethan (ctrl+alt+del) Gray Fox (Metal Gear Solid) - Masochist Ashton Anchors (Star Ocean: the Second Story) Asia Vanderwall (Tornadolayzers) LegendaryFrog Ken Kutaragi Katamari Damacy Boxart - Does not have a button to play the theme song CD-ROM - Easily scratched MySpace Stephen Colbert - Too alive to have a Hungarian bridge named after him Cool Spot Alucard's Plan Sakura (Street Fighter) Butt-Head Magma Dragoon Rising Stream Mulan Kelly Bundy (Married With Children) SHINE GET 64 - lack of gender Hilary Banks Sigma (Mega Man X) Ben Stein - Lets people win his money Squall Leonhart (FF8) bobby200614 pikaness2 Clue (the Movie) Espeon (Pokemon) Bob (Bob and George) XFL Goku (Dragonball) - Eats more than The jp Mei Lin (Cardcaptors) Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4) - Mistook a room for his mother Luacus Bartion (The Wizard) Reno (FF7) Xemnas - MANSEX! NES Naruto Mr. X (Resident Evil 2) Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Cassidy (Team Rocket) Gaara (Naruto) Hunter (Spider Raiders) Monica Geller (Friends) Dr. Hobo (VGCats) Human Beings Jack Krauser (Resident Evil 4) Men in Black Grodus (Paper Mario) Orkut GameFAQs.com Wikipedia Latin People Umbrella Coporation (Resident Evil) Frank West (Dead Rising) YouTube.com Deth Klok (Metalocalypse) SomethingAwful.com Storm Eagle (Mega Man X) Shade Tail (El Goonish Shive) Cardboard Box TheNinJa7777 Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Jon Stewart The Magnus Von Grapple Robots (Paper Mario 2) Angela Orosco (Silent Hill 2) WVI Prince Albert in a Can Sugar (Summon Night) Pit (Kid Icarus) The FOX Network Isaac (Golden Sun) Steve Irwin (The Crocodile Hunter) The Kingpin (Daredevil/Spider-Man) Board 8: The Sprite Comic Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribean) Americans Harold Bishop (Neighbours) Stingrays Purple Tentacle (Maniac Mansion) Will (WITCH) Charlie Brown Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures) Stingers135 XBOX Boobs Pleinair Cjay's Battle Pics Homer Simpson Okami Johnny Gomez (Celebrity Deathmatch) Bill Gates Angewomon (Digimon) Ernest P. Worrell ("Ernest" Movies) Mithos Yggdrasill Waiting for Redo You can nominate whatever you want, but make sure to state where it is from. I say this so it won't be my fault if your nominee doesn't get any comments. Also, any majority flaw along the lines of "He Exists, Everything, Who, Obscure or when no majority flaw is found, the topic will be designated as "Wasted." However, if two flaws are tied and receive at least two votes a piece, a tiebreaker will be held in the next topic. For people who believe the flaws aren't up to snuff, then you can ask for a redo of a certain topic. I'll list your vote. A character will need three votes for a redo. However, if no one else nominates him during the next topic, his number will decrease by one. Category:User Projects